


The Song of the Brown Wolf

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, Geralt Being Soft, Jaskier is both cute and feral, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, cursed!Jaskier | Dandelion, wolf!Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: Jaskier has been searching desperately for over a year for someone to help him. A witcher may not be what he needs but he’ll take what he can get.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 103
Kudos: 632





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause there are a bunch of lovely fics about Geralt being cursed into a wolf or being a werewolf and I wanted wolf!Jaskier.

Jaskier tried not to get his hopes up as he approached the village. There was no guarantee they had a mage of any caliber and even less chance Jaskier could get the mage to help him before getting run out of town. He needed that hope though, it was the only thing that had kept him going the past year. If Jaskier could find a mage or sorceress or witch... anyone with the magical ability to help him, surely they would.

Surely Jaskier was not stuck living out his life like this.

As he got closer to the village however, Jaskier noticed there was someone already being chased out of town. Armor and swords and distinctive scent unlike any human Jaskier had scented before. Not a soldier but a Witcher.

Sweet Melitele’s bosom, please let this be a sign that Jaskier’s luck was finally turning around. 

Jaskier hunkered down in the woods and watched. The Witcher retrieved his horse and left, raking the road leading North. Slowly the crowd dispersed as they grew certain they had chased away the monster hunter. 

Cautiously Jaskier sneaked into town and helped himself to the food the villagers had tossed after the Witcher and then left discarded on the ground. Waste not, want not and Jaskier was so tired of living off the woods. Following after the Witcher should not be too hard, not with such a distinctive scent trail to follow but-

Brining a gift couldn’t hurt and from the sounds of things the village had chased the Witcher off to avoid paying him. That was awful and reminded Jaskier of the times he’d been denied his rightful pay for his services as a bard. So Jaskier went snooping, something he had gotten exceptionally skilled at over the last year. He dared not take money, he had no idea who had originally promised the Witcher coin for his services and stealing coin from anyone else would raise suspicions upon the Witcher. 

Instead Jaskier found what appeared to be the wealthiest household and snatched the trinket box that seemed to hold some jewelry of value. Probably nothing close to what the Witcher was owed but at least something the man would be able to exchange for an equitable amount of coin. 

With nothing left to do in the village, Jaskier put his nose to work and gave chase to the Witcher. Even on horseback with a head start, Jaskier expected he’d catch up to the Witcher soon enough. No traveler made their horse gallop unless necessary and the villagers had not been that aggressive.

It was still approaching nightfall when Jaskier finally caught up to the Witcher. He made his way towards the man’s camp through the woods being as obnoxiously loud as he could. He didn’t want to startle the Witcher and lose his head preemptively. Jaskier pauses at the thought. Actually in all likelihood the Witcher would kill him regardless. That’s what Witcher’s did, didn’t they?

“I know you’re there. You were making enough noise to wake the dead a moment ago,” the Witcher called out, sounding very unimpressed.

Deciding surviving overruled pride, Jaskier let out a nervous whine as he flopped down to his stomach and started to crawl into the clearing in which the Witcher made camp.

“Huh,” the Witcher said at a volume that was probably soft for humans. “I wasn’t expecting a wolf.”

Jaskier whined again, dropping the trinket box from his jaw and nosing it towards the Witcher.

Please realize I’m not just a wolf. Please don’t kill me. Please help me. Jaskier begged, wishing not for the first time he was capable of human speech.

The Witcher made another ‘huh’ noise as he looked between Jaskier and the trinket box. It was as the Witcher cautiously approached that Jaskier noticed he had a sword grasped in his hand. He was in no starting pose to use it but given the enhancements Witcher’s had, Jaskier doubted the man would need much of a head start to hurt him.

Jaskier could not help the whine he let out that time as he decided this was the dumbest idea he had since being cursed and started to slink back into the surrounding foliage for at least some illusion of protection.

The Witcher paused in his approach then and took the time to sheathed his sword. Then the Witcher knelt down onto one knee, making it easier for Jaskier to track all of him. Not that it helped much. Witchers still had magic, didn't they? He could set Jaskier on fire with a word.

“Hey, easy. I can tell you mean no harm and I won’t hurt you unless you make the first move,” the Witcher said as soothingly as possible. It was very effective. There was quite a deep rasp to the Witcher’s voice, making the man’s word softer.

Jaskier allowed his tail to give a few cautious wags and remained still. The Witcher paid the trinket box no mind as he continued to study Jaskier.

Eventually the Witcher grunted. “It’s not the full moon. I doubt you’d be groveling at me if you had the ability to change back. That leaves magic.”

Jaskier let out a happy bark at the assessment.

The Witcher’s mouth curved slightly in amusement. “So you’re someone that got cursed or transformed and you’re hoping I’ll help.” Reaching forward he grabbed the trinket box and studied the simple jewelry inside. “Payment I take it?”

Jaskier gave the Witcher his most potent version of puppy eyes and wagged his tail for good measure.

The Witcher actually laughed at that though his laughter was little more than a chuckle mixed with a sigh. “I can’t do anything for you but I’ll see you to a mage who may be able to help you.”

Jaskier gave another bark at that. That was fine, more than fine. That was perfect! Jaskier didn’t think he was cursed with a capital C. Just a mage changing him into a wolf at a noble man’s request. After Jaskier had been caught cuckolding him by sleeping with his wife. Who may or may not have also had an extramarital affair with the mage that had thought their tryst exclusive. Really, it was a miracle Jaskier had escaped the nobleman’s hunting party with his life.

“Glad that works for you,” the Witcher said, expression still warm and amused. Jaskier had no idea how anyone could think Witchers did not have emotions when this one was being so thoughtful and kind and soft. Honestly, how dare that village toss him out without pay. “I’m Geralt of Rivia.”

Oh. Oooooooh. Jaskier... May have awroo’d that last ‘oh’. Geralt did not look too happy now. His not-quite smile and soft friendly eyes were gone now. Jaskier whined in apology and carefully shuffled forward to nuzzle the hand Geralt had on the trinket box. 

Geralt actually petted him a little and gave him light scratching behind his ears before - gently! - shoving him away.

“You got a name I can call you?” Geralt asked, looking like he regretted the question as soon as he finished asking.

Jaskier gave him the wolf-y version of a laugh before looking around the clearing. They were in the right region of the continent for there to be- ah! There! Rushing to his feet, Jaskier bolted past Geralt. Not wanting to damage the flower, Jaskier sat next to it. He gave the flower a very point look before turning back to Geralt and barking.

Geralt seemed startled or maybe confused by Jaskier’s actions because he did not respond right away. He looked between the flower and Jaskier like he did not quite trust the clue he was being given. Growling slightly, Jaskier poked the flower with his nose before barking again. And then promptly sneezing due to the pollen he inhaled.

Jaskier was many things as a wolf, graceful was not one of them.

“Dandelion?” Geralt asked, clearly still skeptical.

Jaskier paused at that and looked back at the flower. Oh, so it wasn’t a buttercup. Well, close enough. It’s not like Geralt would stumble across the correct name without a lot of luck. Jaskier barked again for lack of better ideas.

Shaking his head, Geralt moved to sit on a log by his campfire and seemed to go back to whatever he was doing before Jaskier loudly crashed his way toward him. Jaskier stayed where he was for a moment uncertain. Geralt had agreed to get him to an expert that could help him, of course it wasn’t going to right this instance. It all felt strangely anticlimactic. 

With a huff, Jaskier walked toward the Witcher before curling up on the ground beside him. Sweet companionable human contact, how Jaskier had missed it. He was a bard down to his core. He lived off interacting with people and this past year had been hell. He wasn’t going to ignore the opportunity for companionship just because it was much quieter than he preferred. Even a sip of water tasted delicious after spending too long in a desert.

With nothing better to do, Jaskier allowed himself to doze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really love all the comments and kudos you guys have given this story. Thank you so much everyone.

Geralt woke up warm. 

It puzzled him at first. It was still early spring and nights got cold before dawn. Geralt usually woke up from the chill this time of year. Trying to get up, Geralt soon realized why he was so warm. At some point during the night the brown wolf, Dandelion, had decided to curl up next to him for sleep. 

Geralt was not sure what to make of it. He generally spooked animals, all Witchers did. Every Roach took time to get used to his presence, eventually accepting him as a non-threatening predator. 

Humans cared for his kind even less unless they had a monster that needed hunting. Dandelion, a man currently stuck in the body of a wolf, should be barely tolerating his presence. Yet here he was sleeping by his side.

Sleeping by his side again, he mentally corrected. Geralt remembered Dandelion bedding down next to him by the fire after their contract had been made. He had not thought much of the gesture last night, thinking Dandelion simply wanted to enjoy the fire and misjudged where to lay. It was not as if Dandelion had laid upon his feet, simply close enough to his left to touch. He cannot remember a time another sentient was so fearless in his presence.

With a sigh, Geralt left his bed roll to start breaking camp and pack his supplies. Whether it was the sudden movement or noise Geralt made, Dandelion woke up. The man-wolf stretched and let out an overly theatrical yawn before his gaze focused on Geralt.

“Morning,” Geralt greeted deciding against bringing up the sleeping arrangements from the night. He had not minded waking up warm and did not want to discourage it. “Hungry?” He asked instead, offering Dandelion some of his travel rations.

Dandelion’s expression was openly curious as he approached and sniffed at the rations. Comically he pulled his head away sharply from the rations and made a hacking noise. Then his blue eyes looked up at Geralt, conveying how disgusted and betrayed he was by the terrible food offering.

“It’s what I have,” Geralt said as he pointedly took a bite of his rations and did his best not to laugh at Dandelion’s alarmed look. “Feed yourself if you don’t want any.”

Dandelion seemed to think the suggestion over before promptly walking away into the forest. Shaking his head, Geralt turned his attention back to his belongings and getting it all packed away on Roach.

“Looks like we’ll be having a traveling companion for a while, girl.”

Roach sighed and moved her head to bump it against Geralt’s shoulder. He took it to mean she wasn’t impressed that now there were two non-threatening predators she’d have to put up with.

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed. “There’s a hedgewitch a few towns North. No more than a fortnight of travel unless there’s something that needs hunting.”

With luck the witch was still in residence. Small communities this far out in the wilderness had the unfortunate habit of blaming anyone not human or normal for all their misfortune. The familiar faces he recognized from decades on the Path tended to be the ones that stayed on the move.

Geralt frowned as he finished packing and Dandelion had yet to return. Surely the man-wolf did not need this long to catch his breakfast. Roach shook her head and stomped her hooves, impatient to be moving now that Geralt was finished packing. They were already starting later due to him sleeping longer than normal.

Feeling irritated, Geralt mounted Roach and directed her North. Dandelion could catch up to them or try to find someone else to help him regain his human form. 

He did not sigh in relief when Dandelion emerged from the woods half an hour later. The man-wolf did not even seem bothered to have briefly been left behind as he barked in greeting. Roach gave Dandelion a wary look but when Geralt continued to be unbothered by the man-wolf’s presence, she relaxed.

The day’s travel was peaceful. No others appeared on the road and no monsters made themselves known. Dandelion would infrequently rush off into the surroundings woods, disappearing for a few minutes to an hour, before returning. Roach grew used enough to Dandelion’s coming and goings that by the time the sun was starting to set she had started to greet the man-wolf when he returned to them.

“There’s a town about another half hour travel North from here. They’re unlikely to take kindly to a wolf accompanying me,” Geralt warned. Dandelion could choose to follow him into town or to make himself scarce for the night.

Dandelion looked at Geralt for a long moment and then winked at him. Within moments Dandelion’s entire demeanor changed. The man-wolf raised his head and let his tongue hang out as he softly panted. His pace started to mimic that of a trot and his tail wagged eagerly. Dandelion’s eyes seemed to turn a brighter blue as they lost the too human intelligence in them.

Geralt startled at the change. There was no denying Dandelion was a wolf, anyone who took one look at Dandelion would see that. With the different demeanor, however, Geralt would be surprised if people mistook Dandelion for a wolf-dog instead. It was uncanny.

“Impressive,” Geralt said when Dandelion looked up at him once more.

Dandelion barked and even his bark sounded more dog-like.

Well, if they were about to be chased out of town it wouldn’t completely be Dandelion’s fault.

By the time they arrived it was obvious that the town had settled into their early evening routine. Shops were closed but light and noise came from the ground floor of the local tavern. It made getting to the stable located on the side of the tavern easy. 

What was not easy was convincing Dandelion to remain in the stable with Roach. The man-wolf seemed to think that since Roach was successfully stabled that they would have no further troubles in town. Like a Witcher or a wolf weren’t grounds enough to be chased out of town, Roach stabled or no. Dandelion was his client not his pet and so Geralt allowed the man-wolf to accompany him. Geralt expected the tavern keeper would insist Dandelion be kept outdoors at best or they’d both be thrown out at worst.

Things certainly got quiet when Geralt and Dandelion entered. It did not stay that way for long as Geralt approached the tavern keeper.

“Do you have a free room for the night?” Geralt asked carefully. It was always better if he let the tavern keepers decide whether or not they would accept his coin.

“Aye Witcher we got a room you could use for the night but that beast of yours will have to sleep outside,” the man warned as his attention stayed focused on Dandelion. For his part, the man-wolf was playing up his ‘part dog act’ and seemed to pay the conversation no mind.

“That’s fine,” Geralt said because he had just been thrown out of the last town he stayed at and did not want to press his luck. “Don’t let your stablehands near my horse, she bites.”

One of the patrons eavesdropping in on the conversation snorted. “And that beast with you doesn’t?”

Geralt shrugged. “Only his appearance is wolf.” It was not even a lie. Dandelion took the opportunity to look up at him and whine, clearly begging for food or attention or both. 

“Whatever you're serving for a meal and a tankard of ale for me. Any food scraps you have and some water for my dog,” Geralt ordered from the tavern keeper before picking an unoccupied table in a dark corner to sit. Dandelion followed after him and settled under the table, side brushing against but not pinning his feet.

They were served their drinks quickly and food came out shortly after. Geralt had thought Dandelion might protest the scraps he was given but he cheerfully devoured his food as soon as the barmaid had moved away. The Witcher supposed Dandelion had been stuck as a wolf long enough to not be picky about his meals.

Unless they were travel rations.

Huffing quietly in amusement, Geralt allowed himself to relax. It was strange but having Dandelion with him seemed to calm the other patrons. Somehow Geralt was less terrifying for having a - seeming tamed - wolf with him. He had thought traveling with Dandelion until the man was returned to his proper form would create more problems. Perhaps the next fortnight would go smoother than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t gotten into this yet. But I realized last chapter after a review that people’s idea on what size wolf!Jaskier is may vary. Jaskier is roughly 39 inches at shoulder height. Geralt is 6’1”. (For non-Americans that is 99 cm for Jaskier Geralt is 185 cm) That puts Jaskier roughly at Geralt’s upper thigh/in-seem level. Or Jaskier is roughly malamute-sized if you know your dog breeds (though he isn’t as fluffy, unfortunately)
> 
> (And if you get additional email alerts for this fic today, it’s just me editing the tags and stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Image of wolf!Jaskier for those curious: [Wolf!Jaskier](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/397513104587810935/)
> 
> Comment Moderation on for anyone who wishes to leave private reviews. Please just state so in your review so I know not to approve it.
> 
> I do not consent to my works being hosted on any unofficial apps, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services.


End file.
